Nanocarriers present a versatile method of controlled delivery for bioactive molecules that may otherwise be too hydrophobic or susceptible to degradation for therapeutic applications. A key parameter of nanocarrier design is the nanoarchitecture, which strongly influences in vivo transport, biodistribution, and cellular uptake. The ability to tailor nanocarrier architecture has resulted in numerous advancements in targeted delivery, for example, providing enhanced circulation time, membrane permeation and the simultaneous loading of multiple molecules that differ in water solubility. The self-assembly of block-copolymers allows the formation of diverse soft nanoarchitectures, but presents several engineering challenges, namely: loading efficiency, scalability, repeatability and ease of fabrication, among others. Flash nanoprecipitation (FNP) is a fabrication technique capable of addressing the majority of these issues, but has so far only been applied for the formation of solid-core nanoparticles and their loading with hydrophobic drugs.